The Martian Girl Feels Nostalgic
by sakiena
Summary: M'gann decides to play a little prank but it leaves her feeling nostalgic.


**May 2****nd**** 2015 21:07 PDT – Palo Alto**

A smirk was etched on the martian girl's face as she thought over her silly and last-minute plan. She hadn't seen her red-headed and blonde friends for awhile, and thought of a silly joke just an hour before.

So, she made herself transparent and flew to her former teammates' apartment, going through small, positive scenarios in her head.

Now, she was in her favorite couple's room, staring at a sleeping archer in her dark green panties and grey and cropped shirt. Her trimmed golden hair fanned around her head, and it reminded the mind-reader how much she really missed the two.

She reaches out a green hand to the other's arm, brushing her finger tips against her tan skin as hers morphed to the same shade.

She had a small smile on her face now, hating how they left.

She hated it so much, but she would not allow herself to be selfish.

M'gann's short, scarlet hair hastily changed to long, blonde locks down her back.

She looks to her left to conveniently find a full-body mirror and stood up straight to inspect herself.

She was now a couple of inches shorter, and her shining, light brown eyes shifted to a dark grey. Her nose was a bit different and her freckles gone.

But the shape-shifter accidentally put herself in her friend's old uniform.

She forces a chuckle at herself and shakes her head.

'C'mon, Megan' she thought to herself.

She tried her best to regain her confidence and switches the uniform to the past heroine's current sleep wear.

She inspects her costume once again, as if looking for the tiniest flaw.

Coincidentally, the person she was waiting for opens the apartment door and steps inside, shrugging off his brown coat to reveal a black t-shirt.

The girl's stomach bubbled with happiness and anxiety.

One part was telling her to follow her plan, the other telling her to just leave.

"Babe, you awake?" Wally called out tiredly.

He felt like knocking out on his bed with his girl and not waking up for a long time.

Once she heard the speedster's voice, shivers of nostalgia ran up her spine.

Without thinking, she stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Yup" she responded, smiling like an idiot.

Once he gets a good look at his "girlfriend," he whistles and she can't help but giggle and roll her eyes.

It was great to see him.

She jogged up to the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pecks her on the ear and snakes his arms around her waist.

"I missed you…" she mumbled into his shoulder, but he caught it.

"Sorry, babe. After class, I was too tired to even walk properly."

She tightens her hold on him.

That was when West noticed something different.

"Hey, did you get a new shampoo or something?" he questioned.

Artemis usually smelled like coconuts and vanilla.

But now, she smelled like a sweet, fresh mix of berries and flowers.

"Huh? No" the disguised martian tried to play off.

This scent… it was… familiar.

Who was he trying to remember?

Who?

He furrowed his eyebrows together in thought for a few seconds before the answer came to his head.

"Hello, Megan" he said into her ear, one corner of his mouth turned up.

M'gann sighed before letting go of the embrace and changing back to her normal self.

"Umm… hi, Wally" she stated, nervous and embarrassed.

The boy who grew out of his freckles put his hands on his hips and asked, "Megan, what're you doing?"

Miss M looked to her right shyly before looking up into his green eyes.

"Well, uh… I came up with this idea and made a plan where I pretend to be Arty and I wanted to see if you would catch on and you did and, and –"

"Miss M, I'm _so _sorry we haven't hanged out" he cut her off.

He understood.

"I just missed you guys a lot" she confessed.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed his arms around her when they were close.

She couldn't help but notice how tall he got; he was now an inch or two taller than her.

"We missed you, too" he spoke softly.

"We missed you way too much."


End file.
